Meeting Again
by iheartcullens
Summary: Bella has been changed by Victoria after Edward left, and is now the leader of her own coven. What will happen when her coven runs into the Cullens?
1. All Alone

**Hey guys! Please review! Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: Hey! Guess what? I don't own ANYTHING! **

**BPOV**

It's been 63 years since _he_ left. I got changed by Victoria after _he _was gone. I'm the leader of my own coven now, and it's great!

I really miss _him. _I understand why he left, but I'm still hurt and I hate him very much! I still can't listen to music though. Or hunt mountain lions, which is exactly why we always hunt at places that don't have any type of cats there, like where we were going now.

"Hey Bella! Are you coming or not? Come on!" my brother Justin called from the other room. He had no patience at all. sigh I love my family.

Justin, with his shaggy blonde hair, had the power of making a force field. He could make a big, invisible wall, that nothing could go through. His mate was Atlanta, who had long, flowing golden hair. She didn't really have a power, but everyone's eyes followed her, and animals followed her too. She could give Rosalie a run for her money in the looks department.

Then there was Jaylee, who had shoulder length silky, black hair and for her power was making things like plants grow. She could be Alice's clone. Daniel and her are together. Daniel had cropped short black hair. He didn't have a power but was really big and strong like Emmett.

Finally, there was me. I don't mean to brag, but I was easily the most beautiful. I was 5''6' with beautiful, wavy, long brown hair and I had big, bright red, full lips that were better than Angelina Jolie's. I had very pretty features, just like the others. Oh, and my power was to get a new power every 10 years, or when I met a vampire with a power, I would get that power.

"Bells! Which car to you want to take?" Jaylee asked from the garage.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm taking Jake!" I yelled to her. Jake was my motorcycle. I got it and named it in honor of Jacob Black. Uff. I miss him so much! I ran intp the garage and hopped on my bike, then sped off to the woods.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. I couldn't think of anything else. I promise the next chapter will be longer. Pinky swear.**


	2. Starting School

**A.N.: Hey guys! 2nd chapter is up! Sorry for not updating for so long! I'll try and update every 1 or 2 days! Please feel free to review or PM me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. 'Kay? 'Kay.**

**EPOV**

It has been 67 years since I left my Angel. Leaving her was the biggest mistake of my life. I hated myself for it. My family had dragged me back to Forks last year. They thought that it would help me get over her. A closure they called it. Psh, I would never get over Bella. I loved her. I missed her so much. There was nothing to do at this house, so I decided to just go hunting and let my senses take over.

_At school the next day_

My family had forced me to go to school again. I don't get why they didn't just let me mourn in peace. There was a new family coming today. My family seemed excited about them, but I really didn't care. I got out of my car and saw that Alice was talking to them. They were vampires, vegetarian vampires. I walked over to them.

"This is Edward. Edward, these are Justin, Atlanta, Jaylee, and Daniel. They're new here," Alice said. I looked at them but didn't say anything. Alice looked at me with an annoyed look on her face then turned back to the new family. "Sorry, Edward been a really big grouch ever since he and his old girlfriend broke up."

"Oh, that's okay, our own coven leader was like that too. Then she went off for about a month to visit some old friends and when she came back she was laughing hysterically. A month later she was still giggling. The situation _was _pretty funny though," the blonde female, Atlanta, I think her name was, said with a slight French accent.

Daniel spoke next, "Now that you mention it, where is Isby?" Isby. Like Isabella. I winced. I hoped that I wouldn't curl up into a ball infront of these new people. My family was looking at me, probably thinking the same thing I was. They were distracted by the Jaylee girl.

"There she is," she said, right has someone pulled up on a sleek, shiny, silver motorcycle. It wasn't the vehicle that surprised me. It was the girl on it. She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen in my existence. Way prettier than any vampire. She looked so much like Bella, but she was a vampire. I looked at the girl's eyes. They were gold, and when I looked into them I saw a lot of emotions. Hurt, love, humor, fear, anger. She looked like she had seen it all. She probably had.

"Hey Bella!" Justin shouted and the other family raced toward her and gave her a humungous hug. She laughed an said, "Trying to strangle me, huh. That's a nice welcome home gift." Her family laughed to as they all walked toward the building. Bella stopped when she saw us though.

"What are they doing here?" She asked nervously. What would she have to be nervous about? Daniel smiled.

"Those are the Cullens. They go here to." She gave him a how-did-you-get-through-kindergarten? look. He just kept on smiling.

"You really don't get it, do you?" she asked.

"Get what?" he said. They rest of her family's eyes had widened and you could tell that they knew what was going on.

"We didn't know it was them Bella," Jaylee said softly. I didn't care about what they were saying. I only cared about Bella. I walked toward her and...


	3. Conflict

**A.N.: Thank you so much everyone for all of the reviews! It really means a lot to me! Feel free to ask questions or review. Also, I'm still looking for a beta, so please tell me if you would like to beta for me. Review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. 'Kay? 'Kay.**

_Previously: I walked toward her and..._

**Bella POV**

He walked toward me and I stepped back a few feet. He didn't love me. He never loved me. He lied to me, he hurt me. He told me I wasn't good enough for him. Then he left me in the woods. The only reason he's walking to me is because he feels guilty about me being changed. He doesn't love me. He never did, never will.

"Bella," he said. I didn't look at him. He was about to say something when Justin jumped in and cut him off.

"Don't you even think you have the right to talk to her. When you hurt her it was permanent! Sure her friends and us have helped her, but she'll never be same. So just back off." Justin really shouldn't have done that. They shouldn't let us stay here because of pity of me. They should let us stay here because they respect us and like us. Which they obviously don't like me or they wouldn't have left me back then.

"Justin," I said. My lip twitched, indicating that if he went on further he would feel a slight shock (one of my powers). He nodded his head in understanding. The Cullens were looking very confused.

"We'll be gone by tommorow." I told them. They looked shocked.

"You don't have to leave because of us," Alice said. I looked at her sadly.

"Yes, we do," I replied. I couldn't live here while they were here. Before they could say anything else, I turned around and walked into the school with my family, leaving the Cullens standing there all alone.

**A.N.: Okay, yes, I know that this is a really short chapter, but I have major writer's block, so please bear with me here. Thank you.**


End file.
